This invention relates generally to the exhaust gas systems of internal combustion engines, particularly those used in automobiles and trucks and the like and, more particularly, to a collector device for connecting two exhaust pipes extending from the manifolds of the internal combustion engine to an open-ended gas receiving member such as a muffler or catalytic convertor. The present invention also relates to the method of making collectors of this type.
Six and eight cylinder internal combustion engines are typically equipped with separate exhaust manifolds, located on opposite sides of the engine, to carry away exhaust gases from the cylinders. It is known in the art to employ a Y-pipe to connect the two separate exhaust pipes extending from opposite manifolds to a single pipe for directing the exhaust gases to a gas receiving member such as a catalytic converter, muffler, or the like. Typically, the gas receiving member has an inlet end defined by a single passage adapted for connection to the single pipe. In this manner, the gases exhausted from the opposite manifolds are combined into a single exhaust passage prior to delivery into the inlet end of the gas receiving member. However, such Y-pipe configurations are not generally applicable to exhaust systems utilizing open-ended gas receiving members.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide an apparatus and method, useful in internal combustion engine applications, for joining two exhaust pipes extending from separate manifolds of the internal combustion engine to the open end of an open-ended exhaust gas receiving member such as a catalytic converter or a muffler. A further purpose of this invention is to provide an apparatus which will enhance thorough mixing of the separate exhaust gases prior to delivery to the gas receiving member.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a collector for attaching two exhaust pipes to the open end of a gas receiving member. The collector receives the exhaust gases from the two pipes and allows the gases to thoroughly mix and therefore utilize substantially the entire cross-section of the gas receiving member for noise abatement and/or by-product treatment.
In accordance with the present invention, a collector is provided having a first open outlet end adapted to be coupled to an open-ended exhaust gas receiving member. The collector has a second inlet end defining first and second inlet openings adapted to receive the exhaust pipes extending from the manifolds. The collector is configured to form an internal chamber for combining and mixing the exhaust gases delivered from the two exhaust pipes prior to introduction into the open end of the gas receiving member. Preferably, the collector is welded to each of the pipes extending through the inlet openings. The open end of the collector has cross-section that is at least equal to or greater than the combined area of the inlet openings such that the creation of back pressure is minimized as the exhaust gases are combined.
According to a first preferred embodiment, the collector is a one-piece apparatus comprising a tubular shell having a longitudinal axis and a first end wall and a second end wall spaced along the axis. The specific configuration of the first end of the shell is adapted to be connectable to the gas receiving member. The second end wall is deformed into a shape adapted to be connectable to the exhaust pipes extending from the manifolds. Formed adjacent the first end wall is a annular rib which extends radially outward from the shell wall, which serves to control shell material flow during the forming of the second end wall and to restrain the cross-section of the shell against undesired distortion when the second end wall is deformed.
According to a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a two-piece clam shell type collector is disclosed. The clam shell collector comprises two mirror image half shells which are configured to provide a large open end when the two shells are assembled that is adapted to be connected to an open-ended exhaust gas receiving member. The half shells are further configured, when assembled together, to receive inlet exhaust pipes extending from the dual manifolds as well as to define a single internal chamber for the mixing of the exhaust gases.
The present invention provides a collector apparatus (and method of making the same) of sufficient integrity and strength such that the joint between the two pipes extending from the dual exhaust manifolds of an internal combustion engine helps to maintain the structural integrity of the rest of the exhaust system. Further, the collector is one that enhances quality of construction and performance at realistic costs of manufacture.
Further objects and advantages, residing in the construction, arrangement and combination of features and structural parts of the collector will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings and preferred embodiments.